Previous target apparatuses include those found on traditional shooting ranges. These target apparatuses, however, are permanently installed and are typically large-scale installations. Therefore, they are limited in terms of the types of locations and environments they provide for shooters, and the possible arrangements of targets available.
Other smaller target apparatuses have similar limitations. These typically include cumbersome frames to provide sufficient stability during use. The frames usually require assembly before use and disassembly after use, and need adjustment depending on the surface on which they are located. Thus, these types of target apparatuses are difficult to transport and deploy in the field, thereby limiting the types of locations and environments in which they can be installed, and the possible arrangements of targets available.
One example includes a main box to house a drive and control equipment. A target and target holder are attached to a shaft from the drive that extends from a side of the main box. Legs in the form of long metal bars extend horizontally from the main box to respective adjustable feet that contact the ground. After use, the target holder and legs need to be disassembled from the main box before the target apparatus can be transported or stored efficiently. The main box, target holder and legs are transported or stored separately, which requires more handling during transport with the risk that particular components of the target apparatus may become separated, damaged or lost.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.